A Friend's Warm Embrace
by Caraniel
Summary: In the wake of The Boiling Rock, Sokka tries to take Zuko's mind of Mai's fate, but his plan goes a bit awry...Zukka Zuko x Sokka lemon


**So yeah, this is the first fanfic I've actually finished and decided to post. It's just a smutty Zukko oneshot that popped into my head and demanded to be written down. Warnings for BL/Slash/malexmale. Don't like, don't read, I write for my own entertainment anyway.**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender isn't mine obviously; I just like to mess with the characters.**

* * *

_In the wake of The Boiling Rock, Sokka tries to take Zuko's mind of Mai's fate, but his plan goes a bit awry...Zukko Zuko x Sokka_

**A Friend's Warm Embrace**

Sokka slipped out of the warm circle of the campfire once he was certain everyone's attention was fixed on Suki & his father. The group had been so pleased to see them again, and watching Katara's eyes light up when she saw their father again was worth everything they had gone through at the Boiling Rock. But Sokka had noticed Zuko was rather subdued throughout the celebration and had been entirely absent since he brought them tea, murmuring something about cleaning the dishes. So Sokka was now looking for the other boy, determined to drag him back to the party; after all, without Zuko he wouldn't have two of his important people back in his life again.

His search took him well away from the camp to a nearby lake where he found Zuko sitting on the grass staring unseeingly at the water. Sokka paused at the tree line watching the other boy carefully to see what kind of mood he was in – Zuko seemed to run to extremes, normally he was either morose and depressed, sharp and antagonistic or shy and compassionate – the last was an interesting new development. Judging from his slumped shoulders and bowed head it seemed Sokka was about to encounter depressed!Zuko, which was the version Sokka had least confidence in dealing with. At least with jerk!Zuko Sokka could just be sarcastic and antagonistic right back, and the new shy!Zuko was eager to please and easy to get along with, but depressed!Zuko was a different entity entirely and Sokka usually left the more touchy feely members of the group to deal with him.

But now Sokka had to man up, bite the bullet and attempt to cheer up this sombre Zuko, so he left the safety of the trees and started stomping right over to the other teenager. Zuko's head snapped in his direction as soon as he made a move, and Sokka was slightly alarmed to see Zuko's cheeks were damp and his eyes suspiciously red. Depressed!Zuko Sokka was willing to deal with, teary!Zuko he was not!

"Um, hi!" Sokka tried, plastering on a wide grin and continuing to make his way over to the other boy.

"Sokka," Zuko acknowledged, "Shouldn't you be with your dad and Suki?"

"Ah well I noticed that one of the heroes of the hour was missing so I came to investigate" Sokka answered a hand scratching nervously at his neck, "you okay?"

"Hm. I'm fine, you go on back to the party; you'll be missed" Zuko replied turning back to face the water.

Sokka sighed, this was why he as the 'Meat, Sarcasm & Plan' Guy, not the 'Touchy Feely Talk' Guy! He sucked at comforting others, maybe he should just go back and get Aang; Katara was out of the question since she still didn't trust ex-prince. Sokka was just about to turn round when he heard Zuko shift again, tucking his legs up to his chest and burying his face in his knees. Sokka sighed again as he knew there was no way he could leave Zuko like this. He supposed Zuko was worried about that gloomy girl who was usually with Azula – Mai that was her name. Sokka also wondered what would happen to her since she betrayed Azula to let them escape – Azula didn't seem like the type to take betrayal well.

Sokka shoved that thought out of his head and put his full effort into thinking of some way to distract Zuko's attention away from such distressing thoughts; talking with an actual point in mind was not Sokka's strong point, he was a much more physical kind of guy – much more manly! However Zuko didn't seem up for sparring so he had to try something else. Being rather stumped Sokka felt his attention drifting to Zuko's hunched form again, noticing the coiled tension in his shoulders – Zuko was so uptight it was a wonder he didn't snap under the strain.

With that thought at the front of his mind, Sokka closed the distance and sat behind the firebender placing his hands on Zuko's shoulders;

"Spirits Zuko, you're nothing put a big ball of tension!" he muttered when as he started digging his strong dextrous fingers into the collection knotted muscle he found.

Zuko had frozen up even more when Sokka touched him, but he then raised his head to turn to look at the younger boy who was deftly rubbing his shoulders,

"What are you doing Sokka? You should be with your family right now, you don't need to worry about me - I'll be fine on my own" Zuko said to him, red rimmed golden eyes staring at him questioningly.

Sokka felt his breath catch a bit when Zuko turned to look at him. From this angle his scar was mostly hidden and Sokka was hit by just how young and vulnerable looking Zuko looked in the bright moonlight, his eyes shone like polished gold through the glaze of unshed tears and a blush ghosted over Zuko's porcelain cheek. Sokka's hands acted on their own, reaching out to wipe the telltale tear tracks off the other boys face and smooth the mass of inky hair clearly displaced by Zuko running his hands through it distractedly.

"My family is fine without me for a bit. I'm more concerned by my friend being upset right now" Sokka found himself saying softly when Zuko continued to stare at him confusedly, but not rejecting the soothing touch of Sokka's rough, cool hands. Sokka felt his heart jump when Zuko's eyes slid shut and he leant into Sokka's hand on his cheek, a tremulous 'thank you' passing his lips.

Sokka was then disturbed to find his attention entirely focused on those rosy, moist lips – surely it was illegal for a boy to have such an attractive mouth. Sokka found himself wondering what they felt like, and almost without his permission his thumb found its way to the corner of Zuko's mouth and started to trace the shape of that perfect bow. Zuko's eyes slid back open, drawing Sokka's attention back to them and he found himself frozen, unsure what to do next.

It certainly was one of the more unusual positions Sokka had found himself in, sitting in a moonlit glade with the Fire Lords son all but lying in his lap, staring at him with rapt attention. Sokka found himself wondering just where he was going with this 'distract Zuko from his depression' plan, as his treacherous thumb continued to stroke Zuko's lips. All conscious thought promptly fled his head when Zuko opened his mouth and ran his tongue over Sokka's thumb, a soft 'oh' of surprise escaped him. He was all the more stunned when Zuko took his hand and started sucking on Sokka's finger. Inside Zuko's mouth was wet and hot as a furnace – where all firebenders that hot he found himself wondering.

Sokka decided thinking was overrated at this point and just decided to go with the flow, he'd have plenty of time to think tomorrow and it was more important right now to see what other things Zuko could do with that slick, hot tongue of his. That decided, Sokka took his finger out of Zuko's mouth, completely fascinated by the lidded golden gaze, flushed cheeks and parted wet lips of the ex-prince before him. Without really realising it he had already closed the distance and claimed those lips with his own, feeling a thrill run up his spine as he felt the hot, wet heat of Zuko's mouth with his own tongue.

A soft moan of pleasure reached his ears, but he didn't know if it was him or Zuko, all Sokka was conscious of was the slick feeling of Zuko's tongue entwined with his own. The kiss continued at a languid pace until they were forced to break apart for air. Sokka's wide blue eyes slid open to find that Zuko had managed to more or less crawl into his lap and wrap his arms round Sokka, while Sokka had one hand buried in Zuko's thick hair and the other firmly wrapped round his waist. Zuko was panting through kiss swollen lips and Sokka couldn't help but kiss him again, with more urgency this time, all but crushing the other boy to him in a desperate need to taste more of the spicy, smokiness that was Zuko.

Zuko slipped free of the kiss this time, but continued to press a burning hot trail of open mouthed kisses all the way down Sokka's neck before suckling at the juncture of his shoulder. Sokka found himself moaning encouragement as his own industrious hands started worming their way under Zuko's clothes to feel hot bare skin. Zuko growled against Sokka's neck as a rough thumb found its way over a peaked nipple, only encouraging Sokka to do it again just to hear him make that sound once more.

Zuko pulled back suddenly staring down at Sokka with an entirely fascinating expression on his face. Sokka had never seen Zuko like this, his eyes seemed to fairly glow with lust and need, a flush staining his normally ivory skin, his hair and clothing ruffled from Sokka's wandering hands – Sokka wanted to see what other new expressions the scarred prince could make and reached for him again.

"Sokka," Zuko rasped out, grabbing Sokka's hand before it could resume its wanderings, "we should stop, before this goes too far" he murmured eyes searching Sokka's own, a needy, vulnerable light making its way through the haze of desire and heat, "I don't want to ruin our friendship".

Sokka felt his heart constrict at the emotion in Zuko's eyes, knowing that this was the real Zuko in front of him, an awkward, lonely teenager who had been hurt by those closest to him far too many times. A young man who just wanted affection, friendship and recognition.

"Our friendship isn't so fragile that it will be shattered that easily Zuko. You risked your life to help me save my dad, and you've given up everything in order to help Aang save the world. As far as I'm concerned you're part of the family now – I mean Toph has given you a nickname and everything, that seals the deal permanently!" Sokka declared, a bright grin on his face and a heartfelt light in his deep blue eyes. "Besides I'm all kinds of curious to find out what other new sounds and expressions you'll make if we continue" Sokka practically purred as a mischievous gleam entered his eyes as he moved up onto his knees.

Zuko looked a bit unsure still, but after a brief internal debate that Sokka could see running across his face, he appeared to accept what Sokka said at face value and offered him a shy, lopsided smile that promptly sucked the air from Sokka's lungs. Why on earth hadn't he noticed how damned attractive Zuko was before? And why the hell would the firebender hide that adorable smile from the world? Sokka grabbed a fist full of Zuko's tunic and pulled the prince down to meet his lips, pleased by the utter lack of hesitation Zuko showed in kissing him back. All inhibitions went out the window as two hungry mouths sought out as much naked skin as possible, the still night air filled with gasps of need and moans of pleasure.

"Too...many... clothes!" Sokka panted out against Zuko's neck while his grasping hands impatiently tried to figure out how to get Zuko's complicated clothing off him. Zuko had had no such problems stripping Sokka of his simple tunic but seemed to be struggling with the sash to his pants, and Sokka found himself utterly distracted by the sensation of Zuko's slippery, hot tongue licking its way down his chest.

"Zuko" he breathed out, shivering in delight before renewing his assault on the prince's clothes, sighing in relief when he finally peeled back the layers to get to Zuko's chiselled chest. Zuko's breath hitched when Sokka ran his rough, calloused hands over the sculpted perfection of Zuko's torso, his skin almost feverish to the touch, and Sokka drank in the sight of the prince shivering under his featherlight touches and kisses.

"Sokka, more. Touch me more" Zuko sighed out while arching into Sokka's hands and grinding his hips up onto Sokka's thigh, seeking friction.

Sokka groaned at the sound of Zuko's lusty pleas and the feel of his hot, hard arousal, who knew Zuko was so unbelievably sexy? Sokka felt crude and ungainly in comparison – all long legs and arms, whereas Zuko was all hard, sculpted perfection. But it was Sokka's name that Zuko was calling, and it was Sokka's hands that were making him shiver and moan. Sokka felt a rush of power run over him and made short work of stripping Zuko out of the rest of his clothes and pushing him down into the soft grass.

Sokka took a brief moment to drink in the sight of Zuko sprawled on the grass under him. His pale skin was gilded silver in the moonlight, his black hair spilled around his face like a halo of ink and his eyes burned like molten gold. Even the ugly scar marring Zuko's perfect features was strangely appealing – it was a part of Zuko, it made him who he was and Sokka felt compelled to dip his head and place a series of butterfly kisses all over the damaged skin, drawing a gasp of surprise from Zuko.

"S-Sokka?" he gasped out, grasping Sokka's long tanned arms tightly, unsure what to make of this sudden gentle gesture.

"Zuko, do you know how damned sexy you are?" Sokka replied throatily, hovering just above the other staring hungrily into his eyes.

Gold eyes widened and the blush staining Zuko's skin deepened, before a grin stole its way onto his lips, "not so bad yourself Sokka" he answered, hands moving to unbind Sokka's hair while his hips thrust up to grind their arousals together.

"Oh fuck, Zuko!" Sokka gasped out, face buried in Zuko's shoulder.

"That is the plan" Zuko growled out quickly flipping their position so Sokka was sprawled out underneath him, "let's get rid of these annoying pants" he purred a flash of flame escaping his fingertips to Sokka's alarm.

"Um Zuko, no firebending during the sex please" Sokka whimpered as Zuko set to work stripping him completely, "you're hot enough without the added bonus of creating fire with your bare hands".

Zuko chuckled darkly, gold eyes promising nothing but naughty, dirty things to come and Sokka found his throat had gone dry, how on earth did Zuko go from cute, vulnerable and attractive to kinky sex god of hotness so quick? Sokka was beginning to think he was a bit out of his depth.

"Don't worry Sokka, I'm a master firebender remember, the flames won't escape me...and neither will you" he ended in a throaty whisper that went straight to Sokka's groin.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere, I started this remember" Sokka ground out, pulling Zuko closer to him. He was almost breathless from desire, but determined not to just surrender to Zuko's ministrations without holding his own.

"And you always finish what you start don't you Sokka, being the plan guy?" Zuko breathed out while rocking his hips against Sokka's.

"Damn right I do" Sokka managed to force out round the groan that the friction raised, "No more talking – sexy times now" he all but pleaded clutching Zuko's shoulders desperate to feel more.

Zuko chuckled again, "You always have the best plans" he said before plundering Sokka's mouth again.

Two pairs of hungry, grasping hands roamed freely over their entwined bodies, closely followed by hot greedy mouths, until Sokka had enough of the slow pace and reached between them to give both their arousals a long, hard stroke. Zuko stiffened and let out a high pleased moan, shuddering against Sokka's chest before slipping down and kissing a hot trail right down to Sokka's groin.

Sokka propped himself up on elbows to gaze quizzically at the pale boy who was hovering down between his legs. Zuko just met his gaze and then in one determined motion, sucked Sokka's cock right into the hot, wet cavern of his mouth. Sokka's eyes widened in shock and then he went utterly boneless as Zuko's damned talented tongue went to work on his cock, a loud keening moan making its way past his lips.

"Oh fuck, Zuko! So hot! Too much! Stop! More!" he panted out, trying to sit up so he could reach the other boy unsure whether he wanted more or if the sensation was too much, but all Sokka could do was writhe ineffectually and moan as Zuko continued to bob his head and roll his tongue over Sokka's engorged head, one hand stroking the base of Sokka's cock the other holding his hips still.

Sokka's breathing hitched and his moans built in pitch, words completely lost as Zuko's mouth on his cock became the centre of his world, and suddenly the world went white behind his eyes before a kaleidoscope of colours blossomed and he found his release, grunting out Zuko's name while feeling Zuko's throat swallow around him.

Sokka flopped down on the grass, utterly spent. It was all he could do to open his eyes to gaze up at Zuko, who looked unbelievably smug as he licked his lips clean of Sokka's seed. Sokka was hit all over again by how damned sexy Zuko was and he struggled to sit up so he could kiss those swollen red lips and taste his salty bitterness mingled with the spicy, smokiness that was uniquely Zuko.

Sokka let out a squawk of surprise when Zuko dragged him into his lap, and felt his long, fine boned fingers stroking along the cleft of his ass, slick and slippery with something. Sokka raised an eyebrow and Zuko showed him a small tin of salve used for soothing burns with a lopsided grin. Sokka just chuckled and shifted his hips to give Zuko more room to move, while also grabbing a hold of Zuko's cock. He was almost painfully hard, clearly watching Sokka completely lose himself was a big turn-on for the firebender, and Sokka watched Zuko through lidded blue eyes as he stroked him, watching every tremor of pleasure run over his expression.

Sokka was momentarily distracted when he felt Zuko push one long questing finger up inside him, a hiss escaped his lips. Zuko quickly bent to kiss him, murmuring "relax" against his lips as his finger curled and swirled deep in Sokka. Sokka gave himself over to the foreign sensation, willing himself to relax, leaning into Zuko to suckle at his neck while Zuko concentrated on his ministrations, quickly adding a second finger, coiling and flexing to find that one spot that would undo Sokka all over again. Sokka felt Zuko smile against his shoulder when he hit a spot that made Sokka see stars all over again, and Sokka couldn't help the mewl of pleasure that escaped his lips or the way he dug his fingers into Zuko's shoulders hard enough to raise bruises on the pale skin.

Suddenly Zuko removed his fingers and Sokka nearly snarled at the loss of sensation, but he then felt Zuko shifting and positioned himself at Sokka's entrance. Zuko leaned back to catch Sokka's blue gaze with his own gold one, clearly wanting to see the play of sensation across his face to judge how to proceed. Sokka was impatient to feel that wonderful starburst again, and so he promptly dropped his hips to bring Zuko inside, a long hiss rushing out of his mouth to match the groan bubbling from Zuko's.

Sokka kept going until Zuko was buried to the hilt and they both went very still trying to bring their bodies under control, foreheads pressed together gasping for breath.

"So hot! Tight! Good! Oh fuck, Sokka!" Zuko choked out all but clinging to Sokka as he struggled to stay still and allow Sokka time to adjust.

"Zuko! You have to move" Sokka ground out his vision pinwheeling as he gripped Zuko's shoulders in an attempt to ground himself.

Zuko didn't have to be asked twice, tilting his hips to slide out of Sokka before thrusting back in again in one long smooth motion, going slow at first but building up his pace gradually. Sokka couldn't keep his balance perched on Zuko's lap, so he wrapped his legs round Zuko's waist and fell back so Zuko was hovering over him once again. The new position allowed Zuko to thrust faster and angle to hit that sweet spot within Sokka that had him seeing stars all over again.

Once again all speech sectors shut down and the night air was filled with the sounds of hot slick flesh slapping against each other and keening cries of pleasure. Zuko came first, shuddering and groaning his release into Sokka, who felt the hot splash deep within and promptly toppled over the edge once again, spraying hot stickiness over both their stomachs.

Zuko collapsed across Sokka's chest, gasping for breath and causing Sokka to shiver as his hot breath ghosted along his naked sweat slick skin. Zuko's body temperature had skyrocketed for a brief instant as he came, probably due to his being a firebender and so in tune with his element. Lazily Sokka wondered if less skilled firebenders accidently set fire to their beds when in the throes of orgasmic pleasure. He felt sorry for them if that was the case.

Sokka felt Zuko tracing mindless patterns over his chest and looked down to find the prince staring up at him looking utterly sated. The simmering heat in his eyes had been tempered down to a molten gleam, and that combined with his sweaty, flushed complexion made him look thoroughly sexed and content. Sokka shifted so that Zuko's weight wasn't crushing him and leaned down to kiss those rosy lips softly and languidly – more like their first kiss that evening.

They lay like that completely content for a while, until the night air started to chill their sweat slick skin uncomfortably. Of course Zuko was always warm, but Sokka didn't want to use him as a hot water bottle while lying completely exposed in the middle of the glade. It was a wonder their absence had gone unnoticed for so long. So it was with great reluctance that he got up, pulling Zuko with him and started gathering his clothes. They both used the lake to clean up quickly before getting dressed again, and then stood awkwardly facing each other wondering who would dare break the silence first.

"So...my tent or yours?"

"Can we...do that again?"

They both said at once. Zuko promptly went crimson while smiling softly while Sokka's just grinned and slung his arm round the taller teen;

"Your tent it is. It's nicer than mine and we're less likely to be interrupted – no one respects my privacy!" he babbled while steering the prince back towards the others. Oh yes they would definitely be doing this again, Sokka had a whole load of ideas for ways to put Zuko's surprisingly sexy side to good use – he was the Plan Guy after all!

* * *

A/N: If the notion strikes me I may write Zuko's POV of this encounter – that would be less smut and more introspection though so will depend on if inspiration strikes. Today I just wanted to write smut.


End file.
